Products, such as automotive vehicles and vehicle systems and components, are typically developed, manufactured and/or produced, according to a certain project or process. These types of development and manufacturing projects are often complex and include many different steps or phases. Without a proper quality operating system and/or method for coordinating and completing each of the phases of a project, the quality and/or timing of the project may be adversely effected. As a result, the completion and/or implementation of the project may be delayed, and the end result (e.g., the resulting manufactured product) may have certain defects.
There is therefore a need for a quality operating system or method for developing and performing manufacturing projects which allows for the timely and proper development, completion and implementation of the manufacturing projects.